The invention relates to apparatus for preventing the opening of movable closures, particularly doors pivoted for opening in one direction and embodying a jamb member for stopping movement in the other direction. There have been numerous proposals in the past for various apparatus for facilitating closure opening-preventing, however such prior proposals have usually suffered from one or more disadvantages that made the commercialization thereof unsuccessful. Some of such prior devices have been utilizable with smooth-surfaced floors, but not carpeted floors, or vice versa, and if used with both types of floors have resulted in marring or destruction of the surfaces with which they were utilized. Some of such prior devices have been too bulky and rigid and could not be easily moved into a configuration for ready storage or transport, or if movable to a position for ready storage or transport could not be securely maintained in an operative position, or could not be readily moved to an operative position. Additionally, such prior devices have been utilizable only to prevent closure opening on the opening side of the closure, and were not effective to prevent opening from the jamb side of the closure.
According to the present invention apparatus is provided for preventing an opening of a movable closure that overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in prior art devices. The apparatus according to the present invention is utilizable with a wide variety of different door types, and is utilizable to prevent closure opening from both the opening and jamb side of the closure. The apparatus is effective for use both with carpeted and smooth-surfaced floors without defacement or destruction of the floor surfaces, does not marr or damage the closure itself, may be moved to a configuration for ready transportation or storage yet is readily assembable to a strong operative configuration, and allows for ready adjustment of the effective length thereof to adapt to different types of closures.
According to one aspect of the present invention, apparatus is provided for preventing the opening of a movable closure which includes first and second elongated rods; means for pivotally mounting the first and second rods for movement from a first position wherein the rods are bought in substantially end-to-end relationship to a second position wherein the rods extend substantially parallel to each other; means for effecting adjustment of the effective length of at least one of the rods; means associated with the first rod for firmly abutting the movable closure; means associated with the second rod for engaging a stationary member adjacent the closure to prevent relative movement between the closure and the stationary member; means for selectively locking the first and second rods in the first position thereof, and wherein the selective locking means comprises a third elongated rod having a latching portion formed on one end thereof, means formed on one of the first and second rods for allowing guided linear movement of the third rod parallel to said one of the first and second rods, and latching means formed on the other of the first and second rods for cooperating with the latching portion of the third rod to maintain the third rod latched in a position wherein it extends across the first and second rods in operative engagement with each. The third rod latching portion preferably comprises a hook and the latching means preferably comprises an aperture for receipt of the hook, a sleeve providing guided linear movement of the third rod and a finger-grasping portion formed on the third rod to facilitate relative linear or rotational movement thereof. A fork having an exterior surface of abrasion and slippage preventing material preferably abutts the closure, being particularly adapted to engage a door knob.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, apparatus for preventing an opening of the movable closure is provided comprising an elongated substantially rigid member having a first end thereof for abutting the closure and means formed on the second end thereof for engaging a stationary member adjacent the closure. The means for engaging the stationary member comprises an engaging member having first and second substantially parallel faces, the faces having different textures each capable of engaging the stationary member without defacement or destruction of the stationary member (e.g. one face for engaging a carpet and the other face for engaging a smooth surfaced floor), and means for mounting the engaging member with respect to the elongated member so that the engaging member may pivot from a position wherein the first face engages the stationary member to a position wherein the second face engages the stationary member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, apparatus for providing opening of a pivoted closure, pivoted for opening in one direction and abutting the jamb member for stopping movement in the other direction, is provided. The apparatus comprises an elongated substantially rigid member (preferably including first and second pivoted rods), and means for operatively holding the member between the pivoted closure and the stationary member adjacent either the jamb side or the opening side of the pivoted closure so that the pivoted closure may not move with respect to the stationary member whether the elongated member is disposed on the jamb side or the opening side of the pivoted closure. The operative holding means includes a chain having an enlarged link formed at one end thereof and an elongated pin at the other end thereof; a tubular member formed on the elongated member and having a slot formed therein for receipt of a link of the chain and having a passageway therethrough large enough to allow the passage of the elongated pin therethrough; a third rod slidable with respect to a sleeve formed on the second rod; and a member formed on the third rod adjacent one end thereof for engaging the first rod to tighten the chain when looped around a doorknob and with a link thereof disposed in the tubular member slot and the elongated pin holding it in that position, and hold the elongated member in locking position on the jamb side of the pivoted closure.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, versatile, and effective apparatus for preventing the opening of a movable closure; especially from either side thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.